Many known process control systems employ pneumatic devices, such as a pneumatic controller, to control process control devices (e.g., valves, regulators, flow directors, etc.). Intermediate transducers are often employed in these systems to receive electrical signals (e.g., electrical signals that indicate a set point change) and convert the electrical signals to a pneumatic signal to be forwarded to a pneumatic controller which, in turn, causes movement of a process control device. However, these systems can be subject to reduced accuracy, as well as relatively high cost and complexity.
In some known process control systems, external power sources with relatively high voltages (e.g., above 110 VAC) are employed to power a motor or other electromechanical actuator to make set point adjustments to a pneumatic controller input. However, implementation of these power sources often requires relatively high costs and complexity while preventing a site/location from meeting certifications related to explosions or fire propagation.